


Worth It

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, dlamp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Logan didn't expect to ever find his soulmate. He certainly wasn't expecting to fall in love with them immediately.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Worth It

When Logan was six years old he lost his left eye. The unfortunate side effect of an improbable accident, but it didn’t stop Logan. If anything it pushed Logan to fight harder, to work more for the things that he wanted. He overcame the challenges that came with his shifted depth perceptions and spoke out against any discrimination he encountered. The worst of it though was the pity. Logan hadn’t only lost an eye that day. He had lost his connection to his soulmates, yes, mates as in multiple. When he was born his left eye had been four beautiful different colors, showing he would have four different soulmates. His parents had been so happy to know their son would be surrounded by so much love. Logan was worried that his choice as an adult, to not seek out his soulmates, broke his parents' hearts. It was something he refused to discuss with them. They were proud of his accomplishments, but he could see in their eyes that they wanted more for Logan. He was beginning to doubt what he wanted.

His life was perfect. He had two loving parents, he was at the top of his field, he lived comfortably and was happy with where he was living. Everything was exactly as it should be, but then why did he still feel empty when he turned off the lights every night. Logan was proud of what he had accomplished, but he felt like he was missing something. He hadn’t found a partner to share his life with and that wasn’t a problem before, but his house was beginning to feel empty. Logan sighed as he closed his computer, putting it in his laptop bag. It wasn’t as if he knew how to find his soulmate. He had never paid attention in the classes that spoke about soulmate connections, or more, he didn’t care to retain the information. All Logan remembered was that eye would be the same color as his soulmate’s and that wasn’t helpful anymore at this point in his life.

“My options are to study up on soulmate dynamics, or to simply ignore the soulmate route and attempt to find someone outside of my soulmates.” He began to walk out of his hotel room, he was giving a presentation regarding his research to a state college, a part of his job that he rather enjoyed. Traveling was always a great part of his job because it allowed him to see new places and meet new people. It did, however, mean that his life was filled with inconsistency, maybe dating wasn’t his best option.

His lecture went over well and he was thankful that he had intentionally slotted in the time to answer questions because there had been quite a few questions at the end of the day. The last man to walk up to him was an oddity if Logan had ever seen one. He was dressed in a bowler hat and a caplet, not standard apparel for someone of this era, but he pulled it off well. Logan couldn’t help himself as his eyes traveled up and down the man only to see a teasing smirk.

“My eyes are up here, sir.” They had to be about the same age, which made the ‘sir’ feel more like a jab then a compliment.

“Apologies, I was just admiring your fashion sense.” Now that he was looking at the man’s eyes though that was another thing to admire. His right eye was a deep brown that had just a hint of gold-flecked throughout, and his ‘soul’ eye was divided into fourths like Logan’s had been, blue and green separated by two shades of brown.

“Well, if the pleasantries are out of the way. I was hoping you could expand on the ethics of the research you are doing. I’m very interested in that.”

All of Logan’s curiosity for the man in front of him seemed to vanish as his eye lit up in excitement. “Of course, though I don’t believe this is a conversation that can be held in this room during the short time that I still have it. Would you be willing to accompany me to a coffee shop where we could discuss this further?”

“You barely know me, and already asking me on a date?”

Logan flushed, “I.. no.. I-”

“Hush now, my answer is yes, just let me text my boyfriends I’m going to be late.”

Logan had a million thoughts running through his head but the first one came tumbling out of his mouth without his consent. “Are you not dating your soulmates?”

The man’s eyebrow rose, a light smirk playing on his face. “I am, but we are missing one, so none of our eyes have faded.”

Logan wasn’t sure how Janus could be certain he was dating the right people since he had never met his soulmate before. “Sorry, I realize that was a rude question.”

“You can make it up to me by paying for the coffee.”

“Of course.”

The two began walking to the coffee shop on campus, just talking about the presentation that Logan had given and discussed the implications and ramifications of Logan’s conclusion. Logan found himself easily falling into conversation with this man. Maybe it was just because he was discussing a topic that he knew, but something just felt right and before Logan realized it they had been talking for well over 3 hours.

“It looks like I need to get home. My boyfriends are threatening to come kidnap both of us if I don’t return soon. Though, I’m not done with my questions. Would you like to join us for dinner?”

“I would hate to intrude.”

“It’s not intruding if I offer.”

Logan thought about it for just a moment before nodding. “Yes, I would enjoy that.” He would be flying out tomorrow so having a homemade meal rather than purchasing something from the hotel restaurant would be good for his wallet. Not to mention, this was a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe he was reading into it too much but, Logan almost felt like he was being flirted with. He enjoyed it.

Janus ended up driving them to his house, there was a cautionary part to Logan’s mind telling him to be careful, but it was silenced by the continued conversation. Discussing and debating with Janus was no more difficult than breathing air, it flowed and ebbed, one topic leading into another. Logan smiled softly as he got out of the car.

“Personally, I believe in effective altruism for those people who are driven by kindness. Patton, one of my soulmates, is and though I applaud his kindness it can often be taken far too far.”

Logan nodded, “That is very true, and I can see the merit of effective altruism.” Their conversation had covered many different topics at this point and they had lost the original train of thought they had been on. Logan was still comfortable with that. He was enjoying their current topic, but he also knew the conversation would probably come to an end as Janus opened up the door.

“Janus, darling, love of my life, you have kept me waiting too long.” A ginger-haired man threw himself at Janus as the two of them walked through the door, wrapping himself around Janus despite the rather large difference in height.

“How ever did you cope with my absence, Roman?”

Roman let out a fake sob before opening up his green eye to look at Logan and Logan was immediately lost. It was like looking through the forest, the deep mysteries beneath and Logan lost any thought that was in his mind. How did both of these men have such beautiful eyes?

“Did my snake in the garden capture another heart?”

“Be nice Roman, this is Logan, he was giving the lecture that I attended today.”

“Hello Logan,” Roman said, holding out his hand. “It is my pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Logan wasn’t sure how he calmed the blush on his face, but he managed and reached out his hand. He expected a handshake, but instead, Roman took his hand and kissed the back of it. Logan’s blush came back with a vengeance.

“Is Janus home?” There was a happy voice coming from deeper in the house, a blonde with curly hair, and a bright blue eye came in.

“Hey, we have the same glasses.” He said, pointing to Logan’s glasses before laughing.

“Maybe don’t crowd him.” There was a fourth person walking over with his eye a deep deep brown, almost black and Logan was overwhelmed as he watched this man’s soul eye swirl and fade to a color that matched the other.

“I… I um…” None of them had noticed yet, their focus on him and Logan pushed his back against the wall. “Give me a moment.”

He put his hand on his face, covering his eye patch.

The others began to look at each other and it dawned on all of them. Roman was the first to speak.

“My loves, I knew we were destined for one another and now we have found all of our pieces.” Roman went through, kissing each of his boyfriends before reaching Logan who was still just trying to process everything. “Mi Amor?”

“Apologies, this is a lot to take in.”

“Take your time, kiddo. I’ll go finish dinner, we can eat, talk, and take things slow.” Patton’s smile was calming and Logan relaxed a little bit. He was surprised by all of this, but he wasn’t necessarily against it. He was just a bit overwhelmed.

“Don’t worry, it takes time, but they are all worth it,” Janus said, standing by his side, watching Roman and Virgil playfight.

“Yeah, I can see how they would be.”


End file.
